


After The Hunt

by angelsandidjits



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, human!Cas, love potions, this is so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsandidjits/pseuds/angelsandidjits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a story about Dean and Cas when left alone in an enchanted motel room. Basically a PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Hunt

After the thrill of the hunt had passed, the adrenaline pumped completely out of their bodies, a strange feeling kicked in once he walks into the motel room. Not the normal feeling Dean Winchester experienced after ganking a vampire. No, the feeling that he should get as he walks into the room should be one of pride and happiness for there is one less monster lurking under some poor kids’ bed. But instead he’s got the feeling like he should walk into some bar, right now, chat up some girl and make a good night out of it. Hell, if Cas wasn’t around he would be out of there in the blink of an eye. But Cas is hurt and Sam will be back soon with some food, more bandages and hopefully this time some pie. In the mean time he needs to take care of Cas, since he’s human now. Which Cas doesn’t seem to completely grasp.

“It’s okay, Dean there’s no need to worry about me. I’m fine, I assure you.” Cas says.  
“No, Cas he tried to turn you and instead managed to get a slash at you. You’re human now, and i bet that hurts like a son of a bitch.”  
Cas gives in to Dean’s ministrations and says “Well it does hurt a bit”  
“See, i told you. Take off your coat and roll up your sleeve, let’s see what we’re dealing with here.”  
Cas slowly does as he’s told while Dean sits on the bed and takes off his jacket and unloads his gun. Dean then walks over to Cas on the other bed who is slowly rolling his sleeve up. He examines the cut and prods at it like he does whenever Sam gets hurt.  
“Sss…ahh Dean be careful!”  
“I’m sorry! Are you okay?”  
“I will be fine if you stop fussing over me so much.”  
“We need to run it under some water” Dean says hurriedly to hide the blush rising on his cheeks.

They shuffle over to the sink in the motel’s kitchen and Dean turns on the tap slowly and gently places Cas’ arm under the cool, flowing water. He gets a clean cloth from their duffel bag and wets it while Cas holds his arm under the running water. He drains the excess water from the cloth and applies it carefully on while gathering the ointment and the bandages from their first aid kit. They move back to the bed where Dean applies the ointment carefully.  
“So you enjoy your first vamp kill?” Dean says as he starts to unravel the bandage around Cas’ arm.  
“It would’ve been much more ‘enjoyable’ if i came out with no injuries” he says as the passing thought makes him contemplate his decision to become a hunter alongside the Winchesters.  
“Well you win some, you lose some” Dean says as he looks up with a small smile and tucks the end of the bandage under the dressing.  
And there is that feeling again, this time a little more pronounced. Dean glances at Cas’ lips and feels heat slowly rising throughout his body, seeping slowly under his skin. He then looks up and sees the pupils of Cas’ eyes are wider than usual.  
“Are you okay, Dean?” Cas enquires carefully while glancing at Dean’s lips.  
“Yeah, yeah I’m peachy.” Dean says as he swallows his saliva, albeit a bit nervously.  
There is a slight shift in the atmosphere as well as a curious smell now wafting through the air.

“Do you smell that?” Dean asks.  
“If you are referring to the sweet smell, yes i smell it.” Cas retorts.  
“It feels familiar.”  
“That is the smell of Lysimachia minoricensis. An ancient herb used in the makings of an old, supposedly highly effective aphrodisiac. Or so it was said to be.”  
“You mean love potion right?” Dean smirks.  
“Yes, It comes from the Greek word ‘aphrodisios’ which roughly translates to a substance that increases sexual desire.”  
“Let’s not get all geeky on this stuff, Cas but how do you know what it smells like? And why is it here?” Dean asks with a slightly raised eyebrow.  
“I was present during one of the potion making classes offered by the priests of the temple of Aphrodite in Ancient Greece. Animals and humans alike have used in various ways but by far, the most effective use of the herb was for lovemaking and conception. But the plant went extinct on Earth years ago, which is why it’s presence here is so…perturbing.”  
“Do you feel that?” Dean asks as he feels a change in the air surrounding him. Almost like the air is charged, like it is before a storm.  
“Feel what?” Cas asks because he feels more than one thing.  
“I dunno that…the surge of energy or something?”  
“That would be the potion doing its magic.” Cas concludes with a small sigh.

Had this been normal circumstances Dean would be extremely uncomfortable at the thought of a ‘love potion’ in the vicinity but he could care less at the moment. There is a brief, almost awkward moment of silence and Dean notices the closeness of Cas but also the distance between them. The next thing they know is that Cas is climbing into Dean’s lap reaching for the sides of his face to lock lips, all thoughts of his now bandaged cut cast aside. Dean was surprised at first but doesn’t hesitate to reciprocate. “I’m sorry Dean.” Cas says as he stops abruptly and tries to move away. Dean catches Cas’ arm as tries to get off his lap. “I don’t care Cas, all i know is that i don’t want to stop kissing you.” Their kisses start off sloppy yet had Cas softly moaning against Dean’s lips. They gradually get more passionate as Cas quickly learns and imitates Dean’s small tongue flicks and nips.

Dean’s hands move down from Cas’ arms to the planes of his chest. He stops kissing and looks at Cas for permission. Cas nods ever so slightly and moves his lips to the side of Dean’s face to continue kissing his jaw while Dean unbuttons his shirt and pulls it gently off his arms. Dean moves his head back up to Cas’ and they continue where they left off. Dean starts unbuttoning his own shirt, almost desperately, in an attempt to get some relief from the heat building up in his body. He breaks the kiss to throw his shirt off but then moves in closer to Cas. His heart is speeding up and there is heat rapidly gathering in the pit of his stomach. He lifts Cas and lowers him gently on the bed so that he’s lying on his back with Dean on top of him. Slowly, he slides his hands under the seam of Cas’ pants and puts his hands inside to find Cas is already half hard. The moment he touches Cas’ dick there is a moan ripped out of his throat that has Dean’s head spinning. Castiel is so new to this form of human pleasure and every touch from Dean is rapidly sending him closer to the edge. Cas blindly tries to unfasten Dean’s jeans while lifting himself up to allow Dean to pull his own pants off. In their haste to get each other naked they fail to notice the muffled noise of Dean’s phone ringing in his jacket.

When they’re finally naked, Dean moves down Cas’ body to lick at the pre come beading at the head. He doesn’t waste anytime teasing Cas and just swallows almost all of him. “Mmmm…Dean” the sounds that Cas is making is going straight to Dean’s dick and he is briefly amazed that it was possible that he was getting harder. While he works up and down Cas’ shaft with his mouth, one hand balances him while his other hand moves past Cas' balls to his hole and he slowly teases a finger around it. As turned on as the two of them are, he needs lubricant and remembers putting some in the drawer beside the bed and quickly moves to retrieve it. Cas hisses at the sudden shift from the warmth of Dean’s mouth to the cold air of the room. Dean opens the bottle and squeezes a large amount onto his hands, closes the lid and throws the bottle back into the drawer. He rubs it all over his fingers and spreads Cas' legs apart. He goes back to tongue at Cas’ dick. He keeps one hand on the base of Cas’ dick to steady himself and his mouth, while the other hand starts to work at his hole. He starts off with one finger but soon has his second finger scissoring him open.

The image of Cas moaning above him with the weight of Cas’ cock in his mouth makes Dean’s mouth water. By the time his third finger is fully in and he’s ready for the fourth Dean is astonished that he hasn't come yet. He gets the fourth inside and when he’s sure he’s ready he gets up from between Cas’ leg and moves to get the condom he carries around in his wallet. He fishes it out, places it swiftly on himself and lines himself up. As agonising as it is, Dean moves as slowly as possible. When he's fully in, he stills for a moment while he waits for Cas' body to adjust to the intrusion and then begins to move. He puts his hands on Cas’ torso and moves his hips slowly while palming Cas’ cock.

The air around them is infused with the essence of the love potion and their combined arousal. When Dean fully enters Cas, all he can think about is that warmth that suddenly encases his being and the incomprehensible feeling of Dean moving inside him. It’s becoming evident why humans obsess so much over such a physical act and why, it was and still is, such a taboo in society. The sheer pleasure of it would be a secret he’d want to keep too. Dean’s movement inside him has him seeing stars and the words that fall out of his mouth are not part of his coherent thoughts.

“Dean, please” Cas whimpers as he fists the bedsheets underneath him.  
“Wha..do you want mmm…me to move faster? Dean mumbles.  
“God, please do.”

Dean moves faster but his muscles are sore from the hunt and is giving him a hard time so he leans forward and rests his upper body against Cas. Cas notices the slight discomfort on Dean’s face so he adjusts himself, places his hands on Dean’s hips and starts to meet his thrusts. The change in position also adjusts Dean’s cock inside Cas, which angles up right into his prostate. This has Cas crying out next to Dean which only spurs him on to move faster. A minute later Cas gives in to the waves of pleasure that were flitting on the edges of his nerves. He comes on himself and Dean while digging his nails into Dean's hips. While riding the waves of pleasure Cas continues to meet Dean's thrusts which has him coming inside Cas with a loud moan. He lets the waves of sheer pleasure wash over him and his whole body. They lie together with Dean on top of Cas for a few moments until they hear the sound of the door of the Impala pulling into the motel parking lot.

Dean quickly gets up and throws the folded blanket that was lying on the edge of the bed onto Cas. He pecks Cas on the lips before he  picks up the clothes on the floor and ducks into the bathroom and turns the water on to have a shower.

When Sam approaches the door of the motel the sounds he hears have him slightly surprised but he wants to avoid being scarred for life so he walks back to the Impala. He quickly rechecks the stuff he bought were all what Dean had asked. A minute passes, and Dean should be done by now. He walks to the motel door and braces himself for the worst.  Cas is in his bed, shirtless and Dean's apparently in the shower. The smell that hits him, though, is nothing but astounding. Nothing seems out of place but he can definitely smell sex. And something else.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought a lot about posting this because i thought it was really badly written. Also 'Lysimachia minoricensis' is not a real plant, guys.


End file.
